Endoscopic instruments of this type, which comprise an instrument head with a tool having two jaw parts pivotable to one another, are applied nowadays in a comprehensive manner, for example as scissors, forceps or likewise. Thereby, the movement of the jaw parts is effected by way of control from the proximal end of the instrument, either manually via a handle or robotically, i.e. by way of a suitable control device.
Such instruments are known for example from U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,312,435 B1, 6,371,952 B1 , 6,206,903 B1, US 2007/0208375 A1, US 2011/0106145 A1, US 2012/0158013 A1 or WO 2010/005657 A2.
An essential criterion for the application is the shank diameter, irrespective of whether these are robotically actuated, i.e. with electromotoric activation, or however manually activated. The smaller the shank diameter, the more versatile is the application of the instrument, and this instrument can be led to the field of operation through narrow openings which are either natural or which are created by the operator.
One disadvantage of thin shank diameters and, entailed by this, as a rule also thinner instrument heads is the fact that with regard to design, it is difficult to muster the necessary forces in the tool by way of actuation at the proximal end, and this is the case to an increased extent if the instrument head is to be pivotable with respect to the shank, which is often necessary.